A Light in the Darkest Hour
by AlwaysHP4Lyfe
Summary: Ron dumps Hermione. Ginny and Harry never got together. Hermione and Harry have a child and the child goes to Hogwarts. Rated T for mild language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Tears blinded Hermione as she desperately fumbled around for her wand. It was 3:00 am in the morning and Ron had just dumped her because she was "too much of a bloody nag". It was so sudden, so unexpected, that Hermione simply didn't know what to do but to go to one of her best friends.

Hermione finally found her wand and quickly apparated to Harry's place. "Harry? Harry? Hello, are you there?" she called. _He must be asleep, for it_ _is_ _3:00_ Hermione thought. She started to turn away when Harry opened the door.

"Wha-?" Harry started but was quickly interrupted by Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness you're here!" Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

"I-uh-uh why wouldn't I be here?" Harry asked, rather confused.

"Well you see I was with Ron but then I had to go but then he didn't want me to and then I told him to man up and actually do something for once and then he got mad and then we started to fight an-" Hermione rambled.

"Ok, Ok, Ok calm down. Come inside and we'll have a butterbeer and talk about it." Harry said. Hermione thought about this for a while.

"Well ok," she finally said.

"Ok so please tell me what happened to make you all ruffled," Harry said calmingly.

"Well, you see, Ron never does anything and always makes me stay at home to do the work. But today I finally got time to go out with Ginny and Luna for a party. So I told Ronald I was leaving and he got brassed off and started to yell at me. Then I told him to man-up for once and run the house. That just made him yell even more. He started to say I was such a bloody nag and that I didn't deserve him and that he should've let me stay with Viktor in fourth year. And then I told him that he didn't even like Viktor. And he said that maybe he would if Viktor wasn't always around me saying "Care Este nevӑstuica cu pistrui?" all the time. So, I told him that's completely beside the point and he started to yell even more. Eventually, he just broke up with me...and I didn't know what to do so I came to you. I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while, Ronald owns the house and won't let me in." Hermione explained. Harry sat there in shock for a moment processing what he had heard.

"Wait, so Ron yelled at you, dumped you, and kicked you out of the house?" Harry asked, outraged.

"Yes," Hermione responded.

"I'm going to kill that bloody bastard!" Harry yelled, standing up and grabbing his wand

"No, No! Harry, it's fine!" Hermione said as she sat Harry back down.

"No. Its. NOT!" Harry yelled, "He can't just go out and dump you because he's too lazy to get off his arse and do something helpful for once." At this, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what's so funny?" Harry asked. "Hermione! Tell me!" he pleaded.

"Oh, it's nothing," she managed to say when she had calmed down.

"Well anyway, I think it'll be alright for you to stay with me for a while," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, it will be fine Hermione," Harry stated.

"Thank you so much, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After Hermione and Harry were staying together for a while, they found a certain love interest in each other. The began dating and got married.

Fast Forward 3 years

"Harry! Harry! She's coming! Now!" Hermione called across the lawn to Harry. Hermione was pregnant and had been for 9 months and 2 days.

"What? Now?!" Harry asked.

"Yes! Right now Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Ok, ok hold your horses I'm coming!" Harry said as he stood up and helped Hermione into the car. They quickly drove to 's and went to the maternity wing. Hermione and Harry's first child was soon born.

"She's beautiful," Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is her name going to be?" The nurse asked.

"Rose, Rose Potter," Hermione and Harry said simultaneously.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," The nurse smiled. Harry and Hermione took Rose home the following day. Rose grew very quickly. She had brown hair and beautiful bright green eyes. As Rose grew, she caused more and more trouble, but one day it went too far.

"Rose! Come down here please and eat your breakfast," Harry yelled when Rose was nine.

Rose sighed, "Coming daddy!" Rose closed up her doll house and ran downstairs. "Ohh it smells like blueberry pancakes in here!" Rose exclaimed, for blueberry pancakes were her favorite.

"You're right once again Rose," Hermione smiled as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Eat up Rose, after this, we are going to go visit Uncle Neville!" Harry said cheerily.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Rose asked.

"Well of course honey, why do you not want to?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It's just that...well...Uncle Neville is a little weird...and Aunt Luna...she's just...well she's just strange." Rose said nervously.

"Rose that is quite mean!" Harry said sternly.

"Well, I know but they are always talking about plants and blah blah nargle this nargle that and it's just so weird. And my friends make fun of me for having relatives who do that." Rose said.

"Well, Rose you are going to go see them anyways," Hermione stated firmly. At this, Rose started to throw a tantrum.

"I. DONT. WANT. TO. GOOOOOOOO!" Rose cried.

Harry sighed. "Rose please don't be difficult. It will only be for a short while and you will probably get lots of treats."

"You think I'm being difficult? I'll show you difficult!" Rose shouted as she ran out the back door.

"Wait! Rose! No!" Harry yelled as he started to chase after her. Rose appeared to not hear him. She continued to run. Right into the road.

"Rose! Come back!" Hermione screamed as she joined in the chase. Finally Rose seemed to hear. She turned around to her parents but didn't notice the car. And the car didn't notice her. There was a horrible screeching sound as the car ran right into Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

There was a horrible screech as the car ran right into Rose.

"No! Rose!" Hermione cried as she sank to the ground and broke into sobs. Harry leaned down cried with Hermione. They cried and cried for the loss of their daughter. They had finally decided to get up and go home, when Harry noticed something.

"Hey! What's that?" Harry asked as he pointed to an ominous blue glow coming from under the car.

Hermione looked up. "What?

"That blue light!" Harry said as he started to run over to the car. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " he cried as the car lifted up. Under the car Rose was laying on the ground, unconscious, with the blue glow around her. "Hermione! Come look at this!" Harry called over his shoulder.

Hermione ran over to Harry. "It looks as if it protected her!"

"Maybe she casted Protego," Harry suggested.

"No, she doesn't know how! She couldn't of cast it!" Hermione mused.

"Well then who did?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm not sure...we should get Rose up though." Hermione said, getting worried.

"Ok. Ennervate." Harry said to wake up Rose. Rose got up with a gasp.

"Mom! Dad! What happened? Why am I here? What is this light? What's going on?" Rose asked, frantic. Hermione and Harry silenced her with a hug.

"Oh, Rose! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Hermione cried.

"Wh...Why wouldn't I be alright?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Rose do you not remember?" Harry questioned.

Rose seemed confused. "Remember what?"

"The crash…" Hermione said.

"WHAT?! What crash? All I remember is waking up this morning and going downstairs to eat my blueberry pancakes. Why am I out here in the middle of the road, and what happened? Why are you all so concerned?" Rose asked.

"Well, Rose, we told you that we were going to take you to Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna's house. You started to say that you didn't want to go and then you ran out of the house into the stree-" Harry started to explain.

"I did WHAT?!" Rose exclaimed, but Hermione silenced her again.

"Anyway, you ran out into the street. You didn't see the car coming and it ran over you. We thought you were dead! But you weren't, you we enclosed in a ball of blue light that seemed to protect you." Harry solemnly said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just got so mad an..and I just didn't know what to do and I jus-" Rose started to apologize but got cut off by Hermione.

"Shh it's ok, you don't need to apologize. We know you didn't mean to get hurt," Hermione said soothingly. Rose gave a small grin in response.

"Hey! That reminds me," Harry suddenly said.

"What? Did something happen?" Hermione asked.

"No, we never checked who was in the car that hit Rose!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh! Here, how about you go over and see who is in there and I will take Rose back to the house and get her something to eat." Hermione said.

Harry thought for a moment. "Ok, but watch out the window in case something happens and I need your help." Hermione nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss before leading Rose back into the house. Harry slowly made his way over to the car. _Oh no! What if I accidentally killed them when I moved the car away!_ Harry thought. He picked up his pace to a run as he got more and more worried. As he neared the car he realized that it was empty. He ran a quick scan with his wand and could tell that someone had apparated away from the car. Harry stood there for a while before returning back to his house. He opened the front door only to see Hermione bound to a chair, screaming behind her gag desperately trying to get out. He ran over to Hermione and was about to untie her when he heard a sharp voice.

"Stop right there!" the voice said. Harry spun around right into the face of none other but Ronald Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted, catching Ron's wand in his hand, before Ron could react. He quickly got Hermione out of her bonds while casting a quick " _Incarcerous_ " on Ron.

"Wha-" Ron started, surprised.

"Why. Are. You. Here?! And WHY was Hermione tied up!?" Harry yelled, outraged.

"Well, the little mudblo-" Ron started, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

At this Harry felt like he was going to blow. "How DARE you call her that! _Silencio_!" He cried. He turned toward Hermione who had tears in her eyes. He looked over at Rose who had snuck down the stairs and was crying. _This is what Ron has done to our family! This is what that bloody git has done to us!_ Harry thought. " _Sonorus_ " Harry called, letting Ron speak again. "Now, tell me EXACTLY why you thought it necessary to come into our home and terrorize my wife and daughter!" Harry yelled.

"Well, you see, after I dumped the nag-" Ron started but was interrupted.

"Don't call her that!" Harry growled.

"Ok, ok! So, I after I dumped _Hermione_." ,Ron emphasized, "I married Pansy Parkinson. We had a child and we were very happy. But then Pansy brought up Hermione one day. She asked how Hermione was doing and asked if you two had a child. I told her I hadn't talked to her in years, but since I see you at work sometimes I knew you had one. So I told her you did and she started to freak out saying how your child will definitely beat ours academically. So ,of course, we started planning on how to get her out of the picture." Ron finished with a smug grin on his face.

"Wait, so you don't know who hit Rose with the car?" Harry asked, fearing the worst.

Ron started to smile an evil smile. "Oh honestly how thick can you be? I'M the one who ran over Rose, but that bloody protection spell made the plan fail!"

Harry could feel his temper snap. "YOU RAN OVER MY DAUGHTER!" Harry screamed.

Ron started to enjoy Harry's anger. "Yep!" He said cheerily.

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He whipped out his wand and ran over to Ron. " _Cruci_ -" He started to shout but was cut off by someone else screaming " _Expelliarmus_!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Hermione's.

"Harry no! You can't use that on him!" Hermione yelled. Harry slowly came out of his anger and looked around. Ron sat on the chair, bound and petrified in fear. Rose was still on the stairs but was now practically sobbing and had a look of pure terror on her face. Harry let Hermione lead him over to a chair and sit him down. Hermione started to soothe Harry, and didn't notice Ron slowly start to get out of his binds behind her until it was too late.

" _Stupefy!_ " Ron screamed. Harry and Hermione looked up only to see a stream of Red light hit Rose right in the heart.

 **A/N: I will be on vacation, so I MIGHT not post new chapters for a week or so, but I will still write them so I will have lots to post when I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Rose! No!" Hermione screamed as Harry got up and tackled Ron.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" Harry yelled as he sent various punches to Ron. "How DARE you come into our home, insult my wife, and hurt my daughter TWICE!"

While Harry was beating up Ron, Hermione was desperately trying to wake up Rose. " _Ennervate_!" she cried, but nothing happened. " _Ennervate_!" She tried again, but to no avail. " _Augmenti_!" She tried, but still nothing happened. "Harry! Harry I can't get Rose to wake up! Ennervate isn't working!" Hermione yelled becoming frantic.

Harry stopped beating up Ron and tied him up with "Incarcerous" again before running over to Hermione. "Does she have a heartbeat?! Is she breathing?!" He asked

"Yes, yes I already checked and she is breathing. She just won't wake up." Hermione explained.

"Ok, ok," Harry said, taking a few calming breaths before continuing," We need to get Rose to a healer to see what is wrong with her. We'll need to call in an Auror for Ron and make sure he gets arrested."

"Ok that sounds good," Hermione said as she picked up Rose and carried her up to her room. Soon enough an auror had arrived to get Ron.

"What has he done?" The Auror questioned Harry.

"He purposely ran over my daughter, broke into my home, and verbally abused my wife," Harry said, getting angry once more.

"You won't have to worry about this one anymore. We'll put him on trial and figure out what to do with him. Will notify you of the date of the trial when we know it," The auror explained.

"Ok thank you!" Harry called just as the Auror apparated away with Ron. "Hermione! Rose! Are you ok?! Did anything happen?" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Y-yes we are ok. N-no-nothing hap-happened Harry we are fine," Hermione responded shakily as she made her way downstairs with Rose. "Harry I think we should hurry to 's!" Hermione said frantically, "Rose's heartbeat just slowed down a tremendous amount!"

"Ok ok, do you think she's okay for side-along apparation?" Harry asked, not wanting to hurt her further.

"Harry I don't know! I'm sure it will be fine! And can we PLEASE just GO!" Hermione frantically yelled, wanting to make sure her daughter would be ok. Harry grabbed onto Hermione and apparated them to the entrance of. They walked in and took the elevator up to the fourth floor for spell damage.

The man at the front desk looked up at them and slowly asked," What is wrong?"

"She got hit with a stunner to the heart and isn't waking up no matter what we try. She is unconscious right now, but her heartbeat is fine," Harry replied.

"Ok take her right over there and the healers will see to her," the receptionist said, gesturing to a nearby room. Harry and Hermione ran over to the room quickly and gave Rose to the healers.

"What's wrong?" The healer asked, concerned

"She got hit by a stunner in the heart and she won't get up," Hermione said. "Do you have any idea whats wrong?"

"I'm not sure...we will need some time to check on it. But while we do we will need you to wait outside," The healer cautiously said.

"Oh. Oh! Yes, that's alright. We'll be right outside," Harry responded, leading Hermione to the door.

The healer grimaced as they walked out of the room, "If we find anything we will tell you." Harry and Hermione sat down on a bench outside and Hermione immediately started chewing on her bottom lip, and action Harry knew meant she was anxious.

"Harry what i-" Hermione started but was quickly silenced with a kiss from Harry.

"Shhh, it will be ok don't worry!" Harry said, calming Hermione down. After many minutes of anxious waiting, they heard a door open.

Hermione frantically jumped up. "Is she ok? What happened? Did she wake up? Is she hurt? Will she live? What happened?!"]

"I think you should just come see what happened," The healer said, slowly leading them into the room. Hermione slowly approached Rose but fainted as soon as she saw the state her daughter was in.

 **A/N: I will end this chapter here. I am slowly running out of ideas for this story even though we are only at the fifth chapter, but I will try to not abandon this story. Remember, more reviews = more chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this whole chapter is just one Author's note

Siiiiiiiiiiiiigh...I don't really know where I was going to take this story.

Agh! Sorry! *Dodges tomatoes*

I'm pretty much out of ideas, but if any of you have ideas on where I could lead this story then private message me your ideas.

Until then, I'm pretty much discontinuing this story.

I said I'm sorry! *Dodges more tomatoes* *Glares as I wipe the tomatoes off my face*

I might still post a chapter every once in a while but that's realllllllllyyyyy unlikely.

But, as always, reviews, follows, and favorites always make me want to write more.

Sooo I guess this is goodbye for now!

*Ducks as someone throws a computer at me* Ok! Now THAT was unnecessary!

Also if you want to find an ** _AWESOME_** story to read (and I mean like totally super awesome), then go read:

The Polyjuice Plan By: asiriuspotterhead

And also if you want:

I'm A Gryffindor? By: AlwaysHP4Lyfe


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Guess what?! I'm Alive! YAY! Obviously, a miracle happened because I actually updated every one of my stories! Yah, I know, insane (hint the sarcasm). Anyway, I decided to write another chapter of this and I am actually starting to form some sort of a plot. Absolutely crazy, right? (wow more sarcasm). Also, thank you to every single person who favorited and/or followed this story! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I will try to keep this story going but I might abandon it again, SORRY!**

CHAPTER 7

"Hermione! Hermione! Get up!" Harry yelled into his wife's ear.

Hermione quickly awoke out of her sleep and jumped up. She was back out in the waiting room. "Wha-" She started but was cut off by Harry hugging her.

"'Mione! You can't just faint on me like that! What would I have done?!" Harry said in faux annoyance.

"Sorry! But is Rose…?" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh! Yes! Um well, it turns out that, er, well basically Rose has a very weak heart, and the stunner put her in a very deep state of shock. It looks worse than it is though," Harry said, wincing.

"Oh! Are you sure she's okay? Can we go in and see her?!" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she's okay! Unfortunately, we can't go in and see her, the healers are currently healing her and we can't interrupt. They should be done soon though," Harry replied.

"Okay while we are waiting I'm going to send a letter to Neville and Luna and tell them why we couldn't make it to their house today," Hermione said, pulling out some parchment and a quill that she always kept in her bag. Harry quickly fell asleep and Hermione started on the letter. After a while, Hermione finished the letter and sent it to Neville and Luna. She was just turning around to wake up Harry when a healer opened the door.

"You can come in now. She is awake," The healer told them.

"Harry! Harry James Potter! Get up! HARRY!" Hermione called into Harry's ear.

Harry cracked an eye open and started laughing. "Ok, ok. Merlin's beard you're loud." Harry joked but quickly stopped talking when he saw Hermione's glare.

"Come ON Harry! Rose is awake! Let's go in and see her!" Hermione said as she pulled Harry into the sick room. Rose visibly brightened when Hermione and Harry entered the room.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose said as Hermione ran over and hugged Rose.

"Mum! Need Air! Dad! Help me!" Rose cried, nearly turning purple because of Hermione.

"Oh! Sorry honey!" Hermione said, blushing as she pulled away. "How are you? Are you okay? Are you hurting? Do you need help? Is anything wrong?" Hermione frantically asked.

Rose laughed and interrupted Hermione's string of questions. "Mum calm down, I'm fine! Just a little tired is all, but nothing to be worried about."

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione cried. "We thought we had lost you."

"Well...More like yo-" Harry started but was once again cut off by a ferocious glare from Hermione.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the healer. "When can she come back home?"

"Actually, she can leave right now if she wants."

"Yes! I do! I do!" Rose cried from the bed.

"Okay then let's go!" Harry said, lifting Rose up out of the bed. They made their way back to the front desk and signed all the paperwork for Rose leaving. The trio left the hospital cheerily and made their way to the car.

 **A/N: Yes, I know. Not a very exciting chapter. The next chapters will be a lot more interesting now that I know where I'm leading this story. Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story! Thanks! Bye! :D**


End file.
